Las Crónicas de Evillious
by DJ Tine y su hermana Zoe
Summary: Desde que Eve Moonlit comete el Pecado Original y Hansel y Gretel lo dividen en siete partes, cada Pecado Capital causa catástrofes en la historia de Evillious. Basado en The Evillious Chronicles, cada capítulo representaría una parte o toda la saga.


Hola a todos! Esta es nuestra primera historia, si? Yo, DJ Tine, escribiré el primer capítulo y luego Zoe escribirá el segundo…..En resumen, cada una escribirá un capitulo. Está basado en The Evillious Chronicles, pero obviamente con más personajes.

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: **Pecado Original

Había una vez, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en algún lugar. En ese pueblo vivían muchas personas que ya conocemos: Adam Moonlit (Interpretado por Kaito), Eve Zvezda (Interpretado por Miku), Meta Salmhofer (Meiko), Seth Twiright (Kiyoteru), Palé Noel (También Kiyoteru), etc.

Eve: ¿Cómo les pondremos a nuestros hijos? – Dijo Eve a su esposo -.

Adam: No lo sé, cariño.

Eve: ¿Qué te parece Caín y Abel? – Dijo entusiasmada -.

Adam: Creo que son nombres perfectos – Le respondió sonriendo -.

Luego de un tiempo, los gemelos iban a nacer pero….Nacieron muertos. Eve entró en una gran depresión, que más o menos duro un año. Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Adam: Tranquila, todo está bien ahora.

Eve se dio cuenta de que faltaba leña en la casa, por lo que le dijo a su esposo: "Cariño, falta leña".

Adam: Esta bien, iré buscar más – Dicho eso, se fue de ahí -.

En ese momento, Meta estaba caminando con sus hijos cerca del lugar donde Adam consigue la leña. Por lo que se topa con ella.

Meta: Hola….

Los latidos y respiraciones de ambos empezaron a acelerarse…Si, así es, ambos se enamoraron.

Adam: H-hola….Soy Adam Moonlit.

Meta: Meta, Meta Salmhofer.

Luego de que ambos se dijeron sus nombres, se acercaron y se dieron un apasionante beso….Pero se separaron por falta de aire.

Meta: Fue un placer conocerlo, ellos son mis hijos; Hansel y Gretel….

Adam: ¿Y quién es su padre? – Dijo curioso -.

Meta: No tienen….- Dijo algo triste – Debo irme, ¡Hasta luego! – Y se fue con sus hijos -.

Adam se quedó un tiempo viendo el camino por donde se fue ella….No tiene padre? Eso debe ser duro, al menos tienen a su madre. Luego, Adam volvió a su casa con la leña que le pidió Eve.

Eve: Hola cariño, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Dijo algo extrañada -.

Adam: Oh…Emm….Es que la leña estaba algo dura.

Eve: - Sonríe – Está bien.

Luego de una semana, Eve fue al bosque a conseguir algunas cosas. Pero se topó con 2 frutos rojos, ella decidió tomarlos porque pensaba que harían a ella y a su esposo "felices". De repente, aparece un oso que persigue a Eve, ella piensa que estos era sus "preciados frutos". Ella huye hasta que llega a la puerta de su casa.

Eve: ¡No, estos son mis preciados frutos ahora! – Dice gritándole al oso -.

Eve mató al oso, luego de eso entra a su casa donde la recibe su esposo con una sonrisa. Hasta que su rostro cambia a una cara de horror.

Adam: Cariño, nuestros bebés ya han dejado este mundo hace un tiempo pero no era para robar a esos bebés. Por favor, devuélvelos a su verdadera madre.

Eve no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba hasta que escucho que uno de los frutos empezó a llorar. Los volvió a ver y se dio cuenta que su esposo tenía razón, tenía a unos bebés y no a unos frutos.

Eve: Pero….Ya es muy tarde para que los devuelva…- Dijo algo entre cortado -.

Adam: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo confundido -.

Eve le muestra la entrada de la casa, donde estaba el cadáver de Meta tirado con una canasta y una botella de cristal que contenía leche.

Adam: - Suelta una lagrima – B-bueno, creo que debemos hacernos cargo de los bebés, ¿Cierto?

Eve: No llores, cariño….Pero tienes razón, debemos cuidar a los bebés ahora.

Adam: Son….Hansel y Gretel.

Y así criaron juntos a los gemelos como si fueran sus hijos, ellos también creían que ellos eran sus padres biológicos. Hasta que llego una hambruna al pueblo, por lo que Adam e Eve decidieron abandonar a los dioses gemelos en el bosque y que mueran de hambre. Ambos gemelos se dieron cuenta de eso, por lo que fueron a sus casas y mataron a ambos.

Hansel: Ahora dividiremos al pecado original de la pretenciosa madre en 7 pecados capitales.

Y eso hicieron, luego fueron en busca de sus verdaderos padres, reencarnando.

**FIN…De este capítulo.**


End file.
